Pure Blood
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Bagaimana jika vampire benar-benar nyata dan mereka berdatangan lagi kedalam kehidupan "normal" yang sedang kamu bangun bersama sahabat barumu? Vampire!Reader x All Kiseki no sedai plus Kagami


Title: Pure Blood

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Romance, Fantasy, Tragedy

Rating: T+

Pairing: Reader x All Kiseki no Sedai plus Kagami

Prologue: First Dream

 _Normal?Kematian?Keabadian? Itu semua hanya pilihan..._

 _Bertahan 100 tahun?1000 tahun? Selamanya?_

 _Dia hanya berharap dan lebih memilih menjadi orang normal..._

 _Tapi mungkin ini akhirnya..._

 _Kehidupannya berakhir disini..._

"Membosankan sekali. Mungkin dia akan mati sebentar lagi."

Luka itu terasa sangat sakit. Darah mengalir terus menerus. Kehilangan banyak darah. Sebelum lelaki itu kehilangan kesadaran kamu dapat melihat dari kejauhan bahwa lelaki itu tidak ingin mati dengan cara seperti itu. Kamu segera berlari ketempat lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana ini? Orang ini kehilangan banyak darah!"

"Tidak ada pilihan lain tranfusikan darahku sekarang!"

"Tapi anda..."

"Sudah cepat lakukan sebelum ia meninggal dengan menyedihkan."

 _Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya waktu itu..._

 _Kehidupan normalnya sudah berakhir hari itu..._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Kenapa kamu menolongku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin

"Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya sebagai manusia."

"Manusia? Apa benar kamu manusia?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan namaku. Aku minta maaf."

"Kamu akan pergi begitu saja setelah mengubahku menjadi MONSTER seperti kalian?"

"UCAPANMU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK SOPAN, BODOH!"

"Tenanglah. Aku akan mencoba meyakinkan dia ini. Kalian semua keluar saja dulu. Kalau tidak aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan baik."

"Baiklah, a/n bisa membunuhnya jika memang ia melawan terus."

"Oke, aku akan mulai dengan memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku a/n (nama lengkapmu). "

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu tidak ingin memberikan namamu?"

"Tidak. Kamu salah aku mencoba menyakinkanmu saja dan mungkin perbuatanku tidak bisa dimaafkan tapi aku hanya berusaha untuk menolongmu."

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup normal sekarang?"

"Bisa. Semua orang bisa hidup normal tergantung caramu melakukannya seperti apa. Mulai saat ini aku akan pergi. Apa kamu mau ikut denganku?"

"Aku mau ikut tetapi dengan syarat temukan cara bagaimana aku bisa hidup normal lagi dan aku bersedia mengikutimu."

"Eh? Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Iya, jangan pernah kau muncul dihadapanku sampai kamu menemukan caranya."

"Mungkin ini akan jadi perjalananku yang cukup panjang. Aku akan menemukan caranya."

"Jadi, dia sudah mau ikut, a/n-san?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan

"Sebaiknya aku juga harus mengawasi dia sebelum dia mengincar kepalamu malam-malam,kan?" kata seseorang yang berkacamata itu

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Midorima-kun."

Semuanya gagal. Kamu tidak bisa menemukan caranya. Kamu tidak pernah berani menunjukan mukamu lagi dihadapannya. Sampai akhirnya kamu sudah lupa tentang misimu menemukan kehidupan normalnya. Akhirnya, lamunanmu pun terpecah karena mendengar sura ribut-tibut dari kedua sahabatmu. Riko Aida dan Momoi Satsuki.

"Kejam sekali ya melihatnya?"

"Iya, tapi itu juga membuatku deg-degan nontonnya."

"Kalian berdua lagi bicara tentang apa sih?"

"Vampire. Ini anime yang lagi terkenal. Ya ampun darahnya heroine gak abis ya itu dihisap terus?"

"Iya. Agak gak masuk akal sih tapi aku suka sama mereka. Kamu udah dengar musim depan akan ada season 2nya?"

"Aku sih udah main otome game-nya dan parahnya season keduanya vampire-nya akan bertambah."

"Jangan spoiler dong, Riko-san." Jawab cewek itu dengan pipi mengelembung

"Apa kalian tidak takut darah kalian diambil seperti itu?" tanyamu bingung

"Aku mungkin takut karena saat di suntik aku juga takut tapi mungkin kalau dia melakukan dengan lembut aku tidak masalah." Kata Momoi sambil nyengir

"Dengan lembut,kah? Kalau kamu bagaimana Riko?"

"Aku rasa juga tidak masalah. Apalagi dia mencintaimu. Apalagi bisa dapet happy ending."

"Hahahaha.. Jadi, maksudmu tidak apa-apa jika di otome game?"

"Lagipula vampire itu hanya dalam legenda,kan?" jawab Riko

Flashback

"Aku tidak akan mecarimu! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi nanti. Aku percaya itu. Seratus tahun ,Seribu tahun, atau selamanya aku akan mencarimu lagi."

"Kamu pasti akan menemukanku karena kamu yang paling mengenalku."

EndFlashback

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menemukanmu?"

"Menemukan siapa a/n(namamu)?" kata cowok dibelakangmu

"Ah, bukan apa-apa,kok. Kamu ada disini? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Tapi mungkin ini tahun terakhirku."

"Eh? Jangan bicara seperti itu Kuroko-kun. Aku tidak mau mendengar hal seperti itu. Jadi, kamu menyerah?"

"Aku tidak menyerah hanya firasatku saja tidak enak."

"Oh,iya bagaimana kalau kita pergi minggu depan ke festival musim panas?"

"Ah, Gomen aku belum selesai menyelesaikan tugas musim panasku."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya bersama-sama a/n-cchi?"

"Kebetulan sekali Bakagami juga belum mengerjakannya,kan?"

"Eh, senpai juga ada di sini?" tanya Kagami yang sejak tadi diam saja di seblah tempat dudukmu

"Iya, kita harus mengerjakannya bersama. Dai-chan juga belum menyentuh tugasnya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakannya dirumahmu, A/n-san?" tanya Riko padamu

"Baiklah, jika kalian semua tidak keberatan."

Kalian semua mengerjakan bersama-sama dan waktunya pulang sekolahpun tiba.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan Yukata nanti saat musim panas?"

"Eh, Yuka-" kata-katamu berhenti

BRAK!CRASH!

"TERJADI KECELAKAAN! CEPAT PANGGILKAN AMBULANS! Teriak seseorang dari seberang jalan

"Kamu kenapa a/n-cchi?" tanya Kise khawatir

"Jangan-jangan kamu mual?" tanya Kagami padamu

Kamu menutup mulutmu. Ini tidak akan terjadi jika bukan dalam bulan ini. Bulan ini sungguh bukan bulan yang baik untukmu. Kamu langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temanmu menuju rumahmu.

"Bukankah itu sangat menyakitkan?" kata suara misterius dari belakangmu

Kamu menengok ke belakang dan tidak melihat siapapun di belakangmu. Lalu, kamu berjalan masuk kedalam rumahmu. Keesokan Harinya kamu masuk ke sekolah seperti biasa karena tidak ingin membuat teman-temanmu cemas.

"Kamu kemarin tidak apa-apa a/n-san?" tanya Riko khawatir padamu

"Uhm, aku khawatir karena kamu tiba-tiba berlari." Kata Momoi menambahkan

"Aku hanya sedikit mual jika melihat darah."

"Jadi, besok kamu tidak bisa ikut festival? Sayang banget a/n-cchi."

"Bukankah lebih baik dia istirahat di rumah? Daripada dia keluar dalam kondisi yang kurang baik." Sahut Kuroko

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja. Untuk besok mungkin aku tidak bisa ikut. Aku juga harus pergi dengan keluarga."

"Kayaknya tahun lalu juga kamu tidak ikut festival deh. Mencurigakan." Sela Aomine tiba-tiba

"Dai-chan. Jangan bilang begitu sekarang,kan memang kondisi a/n-chan kurang baik." Kata Momoi menjelaskan

Kamu berbohong lagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kamu terpaksa berbohong kepada mereka. Besok adalah larangan bagimu untuk keluar dari rumah. Hari ini kamu menghabiskan waktu dengan pergi ke toko buku dan berbelanja makanan karena besok kamu tidak bisa keluar rumah.

"Eh? Kuroko-kun?" tanyamu melihat dia sedang membaca Light novel

"Kamu tidak pulang kerumah? Sudah lebih baik?"

"Aku bosan jadi aku memutuskan untuk meminjam beberapa buku."

Waktu terasa begitu lama. Kalian berdua hanya membaca dan tidak mengobrol apapun.

"Buku itu apa mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan?" tanyamu memecah keheningan

"Ah, maksudmu buku yang aku baca? Cowoknya punya kekuatan untuk membangkitkan ceweknya lagi namun setelah itu cewek itu membencinya karena dia takut hidup abadi bersamanya."

"Kalau kamu dalam kondisi seperti itu apa kamu juga akan marah seperti cewek itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu perasaan cewek seperti apa. Namun, yang pasti sebagai manusia biasa aku pasti akan takut dan mungkin aku juga akan marah. Bukankah lebih baik dan lebih menyentuh jika endingnya mereka di pisahkan oleh kematian?"

"Entahlah. Menurutku pengarang buku ini ingin membuat plot yang berbeda. Mereka memang saling mencintai namun karena perbedaan mereka tidak bisa mencintai lagi dan pada akhirnya bukan kematian yang memisahkan mereka namun karena keegoisan mereka sendiri yang memisahkan mereka." Jawabmu panjang lebar

"Tapi menurutku hidup selama ribuan tahun itu juga menyedihkan." Jawab Kuroko tiba-tiba

"Iya, mungkin. Di setiap zaman yang berbeda, kehidupan yang berbeda, teman yang berubah-ubah dan menyaksikan sahabat,keluarga bahkan pasangan sendiri menghilang dan dia di tinggalkan sendirian lagi di dunia ini." Jawabmu sambil menunduk

"Sepertinya itu pernyataan dari dalam hatimu?" kata seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari belakangmu

"Chihiro-san? Kamu datang hari ini?" tanya Kuroko menyapa anak lelaki itu

BRUKK!

Kamu menjatuhkan buku yang kamu baca. Kamu tidak menyangka kamu bisa bertemu dengan dirinya. Seharusnya ia tidak muncul di hadapanmu atau bahkan disini.

"Kenapa a/n-san?Kamu merasa tidak enak badan lagi?" tanya Kuroko

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyamu dingin kepadanya

"Maaf, jika mengganggu percakapan kalian tapi boleh aku duduk disini?"

"Kamu kenal dengan Chihiro-san?" tanya Kuroko kepadamu penasaran

"Aku tidak kenal dia. Maaf, Kuroko-kun aku pulang dulu. Aku baru ingat ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"Eh? Iya hati-hati dijalan."

Kamu melihat pandangannya yang datar itu masih menatapmu. Kamu mengalihkan pandanganmu darinya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kamu kenal dengannya Chihiro-san?"

"Iya, sangat kenal. Tapi mungkin dia sudah tidak ingin mengenalku lagi."

"Eh? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

"Iya, begitulah. Anak itu masih saja menyukai buku fantasi seperti ini. Tidak berubah sama sekali." Jawab Chihiro mengambil bukumu yang jatuh tadi

Ini buruk. Sama sekali kamu tidak ingin bertemu dengan " mereka". Kamu sudah lama tidak melihat mereka dan kamu rasa mereka tidak suka berada disini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi sehingga membuat "mereka" muncul lagi dihadapanmu setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya, hari yang di tentukan pun tiba "Full Moon" akan terjadi dalam beberapa jam kedepan. Kamu memutuskan segera meneguk "minuman" itu. Kamu mengambil beberapa pil tidur dan meminumnya segera. Tidak banyak yang bisa kamu ingat hingga akhirnya kamu tertidur.

Flashback

"Ambil darahku sekarang! Aku tidak akan menyesal. Aku mencintaimu."

"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak bisa bertanggung jawab jika nantinya kamu tidak bisa menerima hal ini. Maaf, aku janji aku akan menemukan dirimu nanti bagaimanapun caranya."

Kamu menolak. Dia tetap memaksa dia menggores tangan kirinya dan ia menghisap darahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang ka-."

Kata-katamu terpotong. Dia menciummu. Kamu bisa merasakannya.

"Sekarang kamu bisa mencariku dimanapun aku berada! Aku mencintaimu a/n."

EndFlashback

Kamu mengingat hal itu lagi. Akhirnya kamu tau bagaimana cara bisa menemukan dirinya. Cara satu-satunya itulah yang membuat kamu kembali bersedih.

"Oi, A/n. Mau berangkat bareng,gak?"

"Tunggu sebentar, Kagami-san! Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

Kamu membuka pintu. Dan refleks kamu mendorong cowok disebelah Kagami dan menatapnya dingin.

"Eh? A/n ada apa? Tatsuya kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Siapa dia Kagami-san?"

"Siapa? Dia sahabat lamaku. Perkenalkan di-."

"Jauhi dia mulai saat ini! Ini demi kebaikanmu. Jauhi dia kalau kamu tidak mau menyesal HALF!" teriakmu secara tidak sadar

"Maaf, Taiga sepertinya aku mengganggu aku permisi dulu." Kata cowok itu lalu pergi

"Kamu kenapa sih? Memangnya kamu kenal Tatsuya?"

Kamu refleks. Kamu merasa cowok itu adalah bagian dari "mereka". Kamu tidak ingin dia menyakiti Kagami.

"Tidak. Tapi, aku punya perasaan tidak enak. Sebaiknya kamu menjauh untuk kebaikanmu."

"Benar deh sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu belakangan ini. " kata Kagami lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkanmu

Sesampainya disekolah kamu melihat Kagami dan cowok itu bersama lagi. Sepertinya Kagami marah padamu. Sudah jelas jika dia marah karena tanpa alasan yang jelas kamu menuduh dia.

"Ada apa kamu dengan Kagamicchi pagi ini? Sepertinya ia menghindar dari pagi."

"Tidak ada apa-apa,kok."

"Riko-san, A/n-chan. Ayo kita pergi dan lihat. Ada dua transfer student yang sedang di bicarakan,loh."

"Eh?" tanyamu sambil tanganmu yang sudah di seret oleh Momoi

Refleks kamu melepaskan tanganmu dari Momoi.

"Kenapa a/n-chan? Kita harus cepat-cepat."

"Bau ini. Aku tidak bisa pergi. Maaf." katamu lalu pergi berlari

Kamu tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Dia adalah ketua osis dan wakilnya yang sedang mengobrol.

"Maaf, senpai."

"Jangan berlari di lorong. Bukankah itu sudah diperingatkan berulang kali?"

"Maaf, Akashi-san dan juga Nijimura-senpai. Saya akan berhati-hati."

"Sebaiknya kamu segera berhati-hati juga dengan langkahmu, hime." Kata seseorang muncul dari belakangmu

"Sialan."

"Oya, akhirnya kita bertemu juga. Bau ini sunggu menggairahkan." kata seseorang lagi muncul didepanmu

Kamu merasakan firasat buruk. Kamu segera berlari. Meninggalkan mereka semua. Dan saat kamu berlari ke belakang sekolah kamu malah bertemu sesuatu yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Siapa disana?" tanya lelaki itu mengetahui keberadaanmu yang bersembunyi

"Anoo, Summimasen apa aku sebaiknya pergi sekarang?" tanya Sakurai

"Baiklah, kamu pergi saja. Sepertinya ada orang disini. Terima kasih informasinya."

Kamu bersembunyi di balik pohon. Kamu ingin pergi dari situasi ini namun secara tidak sadar kamu menggerakan tubuhmu sendiri dan menunjukan wajahmu dihadapan cowok itu.

"Jadi, kamu mendengar percakapan tadi?"

"Maaf, aku hanya lewat dan tidak mendengar apapun."

"Jangan berbohong dan katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Kamu sudah lupa siapa diri-?"

Kamu tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari cowok itu. Belum selesai cowok itu bicara dia sudah membanting tubuhmu ke tanah dan dia menodongkan pisau ke wajahmu.

"...ku? Kamu mau pilih terbunuh disini menjawab pertanyaanku, PURE-BLOOD?"

Sesaat kamu merasakan aura membunuh dari cowok itu. Kamu sama sekali tidak siap bertemu dengan cowok itu. Dia sangat membencimu. Kamu tidak mampu melihat wajahnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita pulang a/n(First name)-san. Aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu atas perintah seseorang." Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum

"Eh? Menjemputku?"

Iya, kamu adalah vampire pure-blood. Secara tiba-tiba hari ini di hari pertama liburan setelah musim panas mereka semua yang bisa di sebut sebagai kawanmu atau vampire mulai muncul satu persatu. Semuanya baru saja dimulai saat kamu kembali bertemu lagi dengan dirinya manusia pertama yang kamu tolong dan membuat dirinya menjadi vampire seperti dirimu.

Haloo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya dan saya malah membuat cerita yang cukup sering diangkat lagi tentang vampire tapi sayang sekali cerita ini justru kebalikan dari beberapa cerita yang biasanya karena pemeran utama alias reader sudah menjadi vampire dan bahkan dia sendiri adalah pure-blood, jadi justru reader sendiri yang mencoba menjadi hidup normal seperti manusia. Jadi, minta saran dan kritiknya kedepannya,ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


End file.
